Reading Vampire Academy
by Skybear17
Summary: This takes place after "Last Sacrifice". Dimitri and Rose are a couple and so are Eddie and Mia. Oooo. They all get notes to go read the VA books. How will they all react? Rated M. I suck at summarys. It's more interesting then it sounds.
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer:**

**I do NOT own Vampire Academy. Bummer. I wish I owned Dimitri. **wink wink**  
**

Rose's Pov

I smirked as Dimitri moaned softly. I rode him harder then my phone started vibrating. I ignored it and smiled when Dimitri moaned louder then I heard Lissa's ring tone come on. It was Angels by Jimmy Eats World. I sighed then there was a knock at the door but before I could say anything Dimitri had on pants and went to the door. I answered the phone. "What? We were kind of in the middle of something," I said while breathing hard.

"First off, ew and I didn't need to know that and second off, we got notes to go to room 213. Meet us there." Lissa said whil "shushing" someone.

"Us?" I asked curiously. I heard Dimitri coming back to the room and I saw him holding a note.

"Yeah , Us. As in, Me, Jill, Adrian, Christian, Sydney, Mr. Mazur, Guardian Hathaway, Jesse, Guardian Petrov, Mia, Eddie and Dimitri's family."

"JESSE?! What the fuck is he doing here?!" I yelled a little too loud. I felt Dimitri put his hand on my shoulder and I immidieatly calmed down.

"He got a note too." Lissa said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"NOW JUST GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE, HATHAWAY!"

"Shut up Jesse!" Lissa yelled. "Just hurry. I hate being near him without you or Dimitri here."

"We're coming. Don't worry. We just got the note. Bye." I hung up and looked at Dimitri. He handed me the note. It was written in small neat handwriting that looked better then any font on a computer.

_Dear Guardian Hathaway and Guardian Belikov,_

_Please go to room 213. There you will meet your friends and family. There's something special there that will change your lives or renew memories about life changing things._

_~R.M._

"Who the hell is R.M.?" I asked.

"I don't know. Come on let's get dressed and go. Maybe if we hurry we can finish what we started." He said the last part seductively which was quite odd of Dimitri.

"Okay." I said. I got dressed and brushed through my tangled hair. We got out of our room and once we were inside room 213 we saw the whole gang there. Sydney was sitting far away from Abe. "What the fuck is going on?"

"Language!" yelled none other then my 'loving and caring' guardian mother, Janine Hathaway. I rolled my eyes then saw a table in the middle with six books all perfectly lined together. I took a note off the first book and read it aloud.

_Hello everyone. My name is Richelle Mead. I am an author and have written these books. I suggest you read them. In order like this: Vampire Academy, Frostbite, Shadow Kissed, Blood Promise, Spirit Bound and Last Sacrifice..._

Sydney looked at the books and switched the last two. I nodded a silent thanks to her. _Neat freak, _I thought.

_Do you think you know about Rose Hathaway? She doesn't even know herself. Read these books to know the truth about Guardian Rosemarie Hathaway-Belikov._

_~R.M._

"Belikov?" I asked. "She's waaaaay off." I heard a giggle and looked at Viktoria and I saw Dimitri actually blush. "Viktoria did you put Belikov?"

"No," She said in between giggles while shaking her head. "But I wish I had."

"Wierd." I said. I turned the book over. "Oh a blurb." I sighed and started reading.

**Lissa Dragomir is a Moroi Princess**

"Well...Queen now," I added. I looked up at them. "It's not in the blurb I just added it." I looked back down at the book.

**A mortal vampire with a rare gift for harnessing the Earth's magic**

"Spirit isn't from the Earth. It's from the mind," Said none other then Alchemist, Sydney Sage.

"Well, It says that. I'm not gonna correct her since it says this is a #1 international best seller on the front." I muttered.

**She must be protected at all times by Strigoi;**

"By me," I said. "And Dimitri." I added in.

"Thanks. I feel sooo loved." Dimitri said sarcastically. I smiled my man eater smile and he looked dazed.

"You're welcome, Comrade."

**the fiercest vampires-the ones who never die.**

"Can't you guys kill them?" Asked Mia.

"I know, right? I can't believe this is a bestseller."

"INERTATIONAL bestseller," Said Adrian Ivashkov. **sigh**.

"You mean INTERnational." Lissa corrected.

"Okay, stop with the interruptions-"

"Big word," Adrian said.

"Stop it! I wanna finish this before I get grey hair." I said.

**The powerful blend of human and vampire blood that flows through Rose Hathaway,**

"Most awesome, sexy, dramatic, ass-kickin'-"

"Lazy, reckless, heartbreaking Guardian. Yeah yeah yeah we know that already." Said Adrian. He looked me up and down. "But you're not wrong about the sexy part."

I heard Dimitri growl and I squeezed his hand comfortingly.

**Lissa's best friend, makes her a Dhampir. Rose is dedicated to a dangerous life of protecting Lissa**

"Obviously," I said in sing-song voice.

**from the Strigoi, who are hell-bent on making Lissa one of them.**

"Wow." Mia said.

"I'm not finished that was just the red part. I have to read the white now," I said and heard a collection of sighs.

**After two years of freedom,**

"Yeah, how _did_ you pull that off?" Asked Adrian.

"I'm sure it's in the book."

**Rose and Lissa are caught and dragged**

"I didn't drag them!" exclaimed Dimitri.

**back to St. Vladimirs Academy, a school for vampire royalty and their guardians-to-be, hidden in the deep forests of Montana. But inside the iron gates, life is even more fraught with danger...and the Strigoi are always close by.**

**Rose and Lissa must navigate their dangerous world, confront the temptations of forbidden love,**

"Forbidden Love?" My mom asked. "Hmmmm..."

_Please don't let the lust charm be in here. Please!_ I thought and by the look on Dimitri's face, he was thinking the same thing.

**and never one let their guard down, lest the evil make Lissa one of them forever...**

"Woah." Mia said.

"What an ending!" Adrian exclaimed.

"So...who wants to read first?" I asked.

"I will!" exclaimed Sydney. I gave the book to her. She cleared her throat and opened the book. "Okay. **Chapter One.**"

((I hope you guys like it! :) ))


	2. AN

**Hey guys. I'm soooooo sorry that I haven't upated any of my stories. I was going to today but my brother and mom got me pissed ofd. I'll update some other time, sorry guys and thanks for being patient.**

**~Skyla**


End file.
